The Sunflower Girl
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: A story written by me and Cartoon-Gal of . Kansas, the state who can magically create sunflowers, is discovered by Russia. What will he do? And what can she do to stop the event, with the help of her family and friend?
1. Susan Sunflower Jones

**Here's a story that was written by me and Cartoon-Gal. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Cartoon-Gal and I do not own Hetalia. We own the story and some of the characters like the states. **

**Warning: Couples like IvanxYao, GermanyxItaly, SpainxRomano and UkrainexCanada will be MENTIONED but it won't be a big part of this story.**

**Chapter 1**

Hello, I'm Kansas but you can call me Susan. I'm nine, nearly ten, years old and I have golden blond hair, and sky blue eyes. America's my daddy and I have so many siblings and other family members that I list them all. Canada, which I call Uncle Can-Can every since I was a small child, is my favourite uncle! Well, actually he's my only uncle but I still love him! Lots of people call me "sunflower" girl because of my special ability to create sunflowers.

This is my story about the first time I met Russia. Yes, the sunflower crazed guy.

***

"Isn't this awesome, brother? My little Kansas can create sunflowers!" Alfred exclaimed to Mathieu. Alfred, the American representative, was assumed to be Mathieu's twin due to their similar face shapes, blond hair and because they both wore glasses. Alfred was more of an upbeat man who always carried a fast food item. Mathieu, on the other hand, was a shy guy and had a pet polar bear who forgets his owner's name. In return, Mathieu didn't know the name of the polar bear.

"We discovered that a long time ago, Alfred. She's been giving me sunflowers every month, you would think I know about her power," sighed Mathieu. He was growing sick of Alfred bragging to him about anything. Personally, he liked it more when he didn't even acknowledge Mathieu. "I think we should keep it down. I have a feeling Ivan is here..."

"Aw, stop being so paranoid! Gosh, you were always such a scaredy-cat,"Alfred said. "Plus, he ain't allowed on my land! I won't let him even try to step on it. I hate that creep....sending the first satellite...." he muttered. Russia and America weren't particularly close. After the Cold War, the relationship worsened.

"Well, if she ever gets kidnapped by him, it won't be my fault!" Mathieu sneered.

Then suddenly, as if it was planned, Ivan popped up right behind Mathieu's back. Sending shivers down his spine and making Alfred's face show anger. "I'm out of here," he whispered to Mathieu. Alfred just couldn't stand being in the same room as Ivan.

"I hear of kidnapping and sunflowers? Now, who is this this person?" Ivan questioned in his maniac voice. Everyone knew that one of his most favoured things were sunflowers and he would do many things to get more. Including murder.

Mathieu jumped then spun to have eye contact with him, which was hard, Ivan being so much taller. "N-no...NO ONE! Nobody who has any relevance to sunflowers!" It was obvious that Mathieu could not lie easily. Especially when he was so jumpy.

"...kolkolkol....if that is so, then where do you get all these sunflowers that you send to me? It's quite hard to get them when it's winter, da?" Ivan's questioning scared Mathieu even more. Those sunflowers were to try to befriend him because it was either being friends with him or being hated by him. Mathieu preferred the first choice.

He gulped and thought of something ridiculous. "I go to the...unknown country...called...Imagination Land! Yeah that's where I go and get them!" Mathieu was sweating bullets because even he knew how horrible that lie was. Imagination Land? Where could that possibly be?

Ivan frowned. That answer did not appeal to him. "Is that so? Well, I heard that the state Kansas is very good at keeping sunflowers alive. Isn't that true? And if it is, it would make a lot of sense that she provided you with them."

Mathieu didn't like the situation at all. What could he say? Ivan was right on the dot. "Kansas? Who is this "Kansas" person? I told you...I get them from Imagination Land...." Kansas was peeking through the crack of the door. She was hurt. How could her Uncle forget her already?

"Uncle! I can keep them alive! You didn't get them from Imagination Land! Where the heck is Imagination Land?" Her voice made Imagination Land sound even more pathetic. "I'm the one that gives you the sunflowers! You said you'll give them to the scary Russia! You're the one who asked for them!" Her acted as if Mathieu betrayed her, but to her, that is what it seemed like.

A smirk was on Ivan's face. "Why hello little girl. What's your name?" His voice was soft and childish, just like it usually was when he wasn't angered.

"I'm Susan "Sunflower" Jones! But everyone calls me Sunflower or Kansas," she said to introduce herself. Kansas enjoyed meeting new people.

His soft smile was still there and it scared Mathieu. No matter how soft the smile was, it sent shivers down his spine. He was so scared of Ivan that he could barely speak. "So, you are Kansas, eh?"

_Finally! If this child really does have the power to keep sunflowers alive, even in outrageous weather, I shall take her back to my place and never return her! I wonder if there is another state that can make vodka out of nowhere?_ Ivan thought. His thoughts were usually devious, even if on the outside he looked as happy as a drunk.

Kansas felt something. A bad vibe, as if Ivan was plotting something and she didn't like the feeling. "Um...," she let out in confusion.

Finally, Mathieu spoke. "Kansas! I was lying to him so you wouldn't get kidnapped by stupid, NOT big boned Ivan!" Mathieu wasn't happy now that he had to deal with the truth and Ivan knowing it.

Ivan gave him a reply, but not something Mathieu was anticipating. "What are you trying to imply when you say I am NOT big boned?" His voice boomed like thunder and it made Mathieu back up. Everyone always talked about Ivan and "how big his bones were" behind his back. Eventually, Ivan knew what they meant when they called him big boned. At first, he felt proud because that meant his bones were strong but the truth had shattered his happiness more. Making it more dreadful for the countries around Russia.

Mathieu was waiting for the worst when Kansas stepped in.

**Okay, I'm not really sure where to end it but here will do for me. You won't have to wait a long time for the next chapter since it's pretty much written out for me, all I have to do is change it so that there isn't only dialogue. **


	2. Trying to Escape

**Again, this was written by me and Cartoon-Gal. Enjoy the major random-ness! **

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Hetalia, nor most of the characters. The ones like the states, however, do you belong to us. As with this story.**

**Chapter 2**

Kansas put a hand on her hip and raised her index finger to her mouth. "Well, I think Uncle Can-Can was saying that you're bones a really small and maybe fragile." She giggled and continued. "That's really funny though, you're so tall and chubby! And you're hair reminds me of an old, fat goat that I used to own."

Mathieu stood there, dumbfounded. That comment might just kill her! Yet, it was irresistible to not laugh. He did as much as he could to hold the laugh in but a giggle slipped from his mouth. He regretted it too. _Ivan's an old, fat goat_,"Mathieu managed to keep that only as a thought. _Wow, I can't believe she just compared Ivan to a farm animal!_

"Oh yeah! I'm Kansas,"she said once more, forgetting that she already introduced herself. Kansas stuck out her hand, all who knew her well knew that she was incredibly forgetful. Mathieu actually felt relieved, since most people only forget his name but Kansas once even forgot her own! Although, it left him worried about her.

Ivan wasn't frustrated, he just notified her sweetly. "You already introduced yourself, Susan." But the sweetness ended quickly. He spun around and looked Mathieu directly in the eye and whispered so only he could hear. "What are you laughing at?"

Mathieu was left nearly speechless again. "Nothing...nothing at all!"he whimpered like a stray dog. "Don't hurt me...!" _Kansas, that little interpretation of yours better have not cost us our lives! _Mathieu thought, still stuck in the trap that was Ivan's famous glare.

It was Kansas that broke the trap by standing between the two men. "Hey, don't by mean to my Uncle Can-Can, you big bully!" Mathieu was relieved because his glare was intense but then realised how embarrassing it must be having a nine year old stand up for you. Mathieu didn't want to wait for the worst to come this time, since there couldn't have been another miracle to happen, so he grabbed Kansas's arm and pulled her as he ran.

After he stepped out the door, he noticed a petite tree-house and climbed into it-Kansas doing the same. Mathieu was a out of breath, with asthma running wasn't his most favoured thing. As he tried to catch his breath, Kansas questioned him. "Um, Uncle Can-Can?"

Mathieu was pissed off at that moment and snapped at her. "Shut up Kansas! Will you just shut up? I don't want to hear a damn peep out of your mouth until Ivan gets bored and leaves!" The short run had tired him and he fell asleep quickly.

It wasn't long after when Kansas started shaking her Uncle. "Uncle!" Her voice was quiet so that Ivan couldn't hear her. "Wake up! Please wake up! We're not safe in this little tree-house!" Mathieu moved slightly in his sleep. First he flopped to face the other side. Finally he let out a moan.

"France! Give me five more minutes, je ne veux pas aller à l'école!" (I don't want to got to school) Even though he said something, he was still not awake.

Kansas didn't like this at all. "You better have not been cursing in French, Uncle Can-Can," she sighed, well aware of his French background. Through a small window, she saw Ivan then ducked quickly. She didn't want to give him a chance to see her through the opening.

"Mathieu, Mathieu, Mathieu, why are you hiding from me? Where are you?" Ivan commented on his situation, which he happened to not like. Then, he tried to abuse the fact that Kansas was just an innocent 9 year old. Not quite aware of all consequences, or at least some of them. "Don't worry Kansas, I won't hurt your uncle at all. Just come out, please. I swear to not hurt him. At. All." Those words nearly choked Ivan for he could not say these types of promises ever. How if Mathieu attacked him? If he promised to not hurt him, how would he defend himself?

Kansas didn't know better-as expected by Ivan. "Really?"she said with glee, popping her head out of the opening. Mathieu was awake enough to realise that she was talking to Ivan.

"Dammit!"he cursed, soon to realise that he gave Ivan a confirmation that he was there too. "Dammit again!"

Mathieu was muttering to himself when Kansas spoke to him. "Oh finally! You're awake! Okay, now we have to get out of this tree-house...like ASAP!" Mathieu was caught off guard by her request. Was she insane? Wanting to get out of a safe place?

"Not with Ivan down there! And what did I say about not talking, and to Ivan of all people!" Mathieu replied, confused about Kansas. But he let it go, for she was still a child.

Kansas was quiet for a moment but then spoke in a tone that was too serious. It would make you as surprised if Alfred spoke as serious. "If we don't get out of this tree, the old, fat goat will be the last of our freaking problems."

Mathieu gave up questioning her request. "How then, Kansas? Fly out of the tree-house? Let's be realistic."

Kansas was insulted by that remark. "If we stay here, that might just happen because there's a twister coming!" She paused to let Mathieu take that information in. "And I think the twister wants this tree. You know, to destroy! If we're going to be in it, then you'll know what would happen to us!"

Mathieu was silent. "What can we do?"he said under his breath, then started to come up with something.

"I know I'm not the smartest nine year old you know, and that you hate me but Uncle Can-Can..."Kansas said between breathes, "But I would feel awful if I let you die! Especially if I could've prevented it!"

Mathieu had a weak spot for her, his little niece and her innocence. He finally gave in and took the chance to get away from the twister and hopefully not get hurt by Ivan while doing so. "Okay, sweetie. We'll get out, and I have a plan,"Mathieu said with a grin on his face, "But I'll need one of your sunflowers in order for it to be a success."

Kansas looked down, saddened that she could not help this time. "I know that the twister will be here any minute but I'm sorry, I can't make a sunflower. If I'm scared or sad or even mad, I can't make any sunflower! Dead or alive."She sighed and continued, still upset of her uselessness, "This is why I try so hard to be happy because then my sunflowers make people happy. If they're happy, I'm happy and I love to see the ones I love the most happy. That includes you, Uncle Can-Can."

Mathieu drew in a deep breath. "You poor thing, you must be scared to death. This is all my fault, I didn't realise this situation in the eyes of a nine year old." He gave himself a weak slap across the face, punishment for his recklessness. Then Kansas put a hand on her uncle.

"What are you talking about? Uncle, you know of worst situations that I've been through. I'm not _that_ scared. I'm just really sad that Uncle Can-Can doesn't love me anymore!"she explained, warm tears watering her eyes. Mathieu was caught off guard. His little niece never reacted in such a way. She interpreted his anger the wrong way!

He tried fixing what she thought with the truth. "Kansas, how can I stop loving you? You are my very special niece! I just can't stop, sweetie,"Mathieu quickly remembered Alfred. '_Your father on the other hand...._,' Mathieu thought to himself. Kansas didn't believe his words, though.

"But...but you yelled at me before! You never told me to shut up!"Kansas pointed out with evidence to justify it. For a nine year old, that wasn't a surprising reaction. Of course they don't like being yelled at, especially being yelled to shut up. But, who does?

Mathieu tried once more to fix her interpretation. "I was just mad because you put yourself in danger. What if Russia had captured you? He would have never let you see your family and friends ever again .Do you want that Kansas? Never being able to see the ones you care about ever again?" He was saying reasonable things. Kansas, of all people, hated the most being away from the people she cared about.

Kansas's jaw dropped a bit. "No! Never! I-I love my family! I would never want to never see them!" She thought of something quickly, to repay Mathieu. Kansas twirled happily and clapped her hands together three times. As if by magic, actually for once by magic a sunflower appeared. It was beautiful and definitely alive, perfect for Mathieu's plan. "Here Uncle, I'm sorry that I got upset for nothing,"she apologized, handing it to him, "What's your plan? The twister's going to be here anytime."

**Um, is this a good enough place to stop? Je ne sais pas....okay whatever, it is now. Did you enjoy it? I'd like to hear your thoughts about it. ^.^ **


	3. That NonExsistent Heart of Yours

**Okay, I've been delayed for awhile so I hope you can forgive me! Anyway, this is still chapter 3 and you're still able to get it. **

**Cartoon-Gal and I do not own Hetalia or most of the characters. **

**Chapter 3**

"Just give me a moment, sweetie. I need to see where that Ivan is,"Mathieu trembled a bit when he said his name. Ivan didn't have to do much to him to leave such a big impression, but then again, rumours can really get to a person. As he looked out through the opening, he saw something that he was not expecting _at all._

Ivan muttered to himself, depressed about his situation. And it wasn't the one where Kansas wasn't in his possession. "Dammit,"he swore, anger slipping out, "I can't get up!" You didn't need a genius to realise that Ivan had a bigger figure than a normal man, and sometimes being bigger than the rest can have its disadvantages. "Why did I have so much borscht?"

The colour drained from Mathieu's face. "Why...why, for some reason, did my perspective on my plan change?" He put the new Ivan he had just seen into his plan and sighed. That wouldn't work for the plan! Ivan would be going at them after he notices them slip out of the tree-house instantly!

Kansas, on the other hand, had seemed to be not as scared as she was before of Ivan. She actually cared about him. "Poor goat." Kansas turned to Mathieu and pleaded for his help. "We have to help him! I couldn't let that poor goat get blown away by the twister! That's not fair!"

Mathieu was surprised by Kansas, again. "Why? How is that not fair, Susan? Ivan is trying to kill me and kidnap you! And stop calling him a goat!" Mathieu added, even though he could care less about how Ivan was called.

"But....but! It wouldn't be right! If he dies, it would be **our** fault!"Kansas said, trying to convince her uncle. She was a child after all, the thought of being a murderer couldn't be good for one.

Mathieu gulped. _"Dammit. She's right. I __**really**__ don't want to be called a murderer of all things, although maybe I won't as invisible as I am now?" _thought Mathieu, drifting away from is main thought slowly. Seconds later, he stopped getting sidetrack and kept to his original thought. _"Kansas wouldn't be able to be accused of murder either without being depressed for the rest of her life. Let alone the fact that she would never be able to produce another sunflower. Oh, why do I care about her sunflower production rate? I only ever needed them to give to Russia, and in that case, it wouldn't matter. Oh hell, I need to knock on wood! This isn't going to happen! Kansas is going to stay the same happy child she is now!" _As Mathieu knocked on wood, to prevent this situation from happening, Kansas gave him a confused look. Her expression showed clearly that she thought he had gone mad.

As Kansas worried about her uncle's condition, Ivan spoke to himself. "My, has it gotten windy?" His scarf untwined and would have flown away if Ivan hadn't grabbed its end.

Finally, Kansas gave up on Mathieu's potential madness. "Please! Uncle Can-Can! Please help me save him!" Mathieu came back to reality and her pleading took a couple seconds for him to register.

"Fine, we'll save ," he gave in. Mathieu also couldn't help calling Ivan, . "And from what I know, you would've helped him anyway."

Kansas, being a child, couldn't resist giving her beloved uncle a hug. "You're the best, Uncle Can-Can!" A split second later, she ran out to the opening and shouted the wonderful news to Ivan. "Hey! !"

Ivan snarled, "What?! Are you going to laugh at me too because I'm too fa- I mean, big boned to climb up?!" Kansas gasped and was clearly, slightly offended.

"Never! I wouldn't ever do that !" Kansas tried to explain, while Mathieu started mumbling to himself in a depressing way. Kansas continued, "That wouldn't be nice at all!"

A devilish thought came to Ivan's mind as he snickered quietly to himself. He put on a soft face for Kansas and suggested in a gentle voice, "Kansas, why don't you come down here? I want to hug you for being so nice to me!"

Mathieu grabbed Kansas's arm before she could climb down and whispered quietly into her ear. "I don't know about this." Kansas reacted in a disappointed way, is her uncle trying to take back what he had agreed to? Doesn't he care for her happiness?

"But Uncle Can-Can! You said we could save him! So what would a harmless hug do to this situation?"she questioned. Mathieu sighed and shook his head. How could she be thinking something like this at a time like this?

_'First of all, the hug wouldn't be so harmless,'_Mathieu thought to himself and reminded Kansas in an irritated way. "Um, Kansas...have you forgotten already?!" A breeze brushed against her cheek and Kansas came to her senses.

"Oh!"she said as she remembered. If she had listened, she would have heard Mathieu whisper a sarcastic 'oh.' She stuck her head out through the opening and saw an impatient Ivan. Kansas cupped her two hand around her mouth and shouted to him. "Hey ! Listen, there's this twister that's coming in about five minutes! There's a cellar where we all can go to hide in safety!"she notified as she pointed towards a cellar. "We're going to save you!" Kansas had a little bit of hero in her from her father and Mathieu shuddered at that thought. He did not want to think about him, now of all times. But then something clicked in his mind.

"Kansas,"he whispered as he slightly twitched, "Are you saying there was a cellar all this time where we could have hidden in and be safe and away from Ivan and the twister?" Mathieu was about to smack his head against the wooden wall when Kansas sighed.

"Well, I tried to tell you but you ran right by it." Mathieu twitched some more.

"But you could have at least stopped me or tell me to come back!"he felt so horrible that he didn't get the chance to stay in the cellar and not deal with Ivan. But Kansas just shook her head in reply.

"You were already in the tree-house. For someone like you, you could really sprint. was close anyway! But that's not the point now! Now is the time to save everyone and be the heroes!" She even gave a thumbs up. If she had a fast food item in her hand too, then Mathieu would have probably committed suicide.

"Okay, let's save everyone...but please, without Alfred,"he said in a gloomy voice. "Stupid Alfred..."

"But Daddy's not here...,"she was confused because she didn't know strongly about the two's relationship. "Anyway! Uncle Can-Can, can you give me a piggyback ride down? I think it would be better if we were both on the ground at the same time."

Mathieu didn't object to that suggestion. Instead he bent down, "Okay, climb on, sweetie."

As Kansas climbed onto her uncle's back she worried about him and his strength. "I'm not too heavy for you, right Uncle Can-Can?" Mathieu stood up and faced the opening and smiled. Of course, Kansas couldn't see.

"Not at all, just hold on tightly. I wouldn't be able to live if you fell off,"Mathieu warned and was choked instantly by Kansas who was trying to hold on tightly. As he tried to breathe he shrieked, "Not...Not that tightly!"

Kansas was shocked and her grip loosened. "Oh! I'm sorry, Uncle Can-Can! Can you breathe now?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage. Let's just get out of this deathtrap!"Mathieu said as he started down the tree-house. Before he could even set one foot on the ground, Ivan ripped Kansas out of Mathieu's possession and held her tightly in his grip. Mathieu jumped off, not bothering about the remaining steps, and saw Kansas swinging her legs helplessly.

"Ivan!"he spat out with disgust. Could this man really be that cruel? Ivan paid no attention to Mathieu's threatening voice.

Kansas seemed as though she wanted to cry but she knew that her fear was exhausting her and that tears wouldn't help. "!"she shrieked. "Let me go! You are holding onto me too tightly! My arms feel like they'll disconnect from my body!"

Mathieu made it his chance to sound heroic. "Yeah, Ivan! Would you really harm a child?" He also whispered something about her being to only child able to produce sunflowers but Ivan was too focused on keeping a tight grip on Kansas to hear.

Kansas had stopped swinging her legs and a saddened face appeared. "You wouldn't hurt me . After all, I want to save you!"

Ivan was baffled. So, this child was not joking? Or was it just another cruel joke just so she could escape? "Really?"he murmured. "No joke?" Kansas shook her head as much as she could, after all, she was hanging from her arms. Ivan's heart, that some thought was non-existent, was warmed by that thought. "Nobody...nobody ever cared about me. Or my safety...except, no. She doesn't count...." Ivan thought about putting her down. If this child was lying to him, he would murder her despite the fact that she could give him sunflowers on demand.

Ivan was giving a face that Mathieu disliked. _'Please, Ivan. Use that non-existent heart of yours! Please let her be safe,' _ he thought as he was sweating bullets. _'...I wouldn't be able to survive...'_

**I know, I update too slowly. But if you know me, you wouldn't expect quick updates. Well, that's just a warning for the next chapters. ~SabrinaUtake**


End file.
